A user may interact with a computer's projected display. For example, the user may tap, drag and drop, and use other gestures to manipulate graphical user interface elements projected onto the display. If the image projected onto the display is misaligned, a touch of a position may be detected to the right, to the left, or not at all, which can make performing any task frustrating and ruin the user experience. Thus what are needed are method and apparatus to properly align a projected image onto a display.
Use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical elements.